Undead Nightmare
Undead Nightmare is an expansion pack to Red Dead Redemption and the 4th part of the game. The pack features an entirely new singleplayer campaign that follows Jack Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious Undead Plague that has spread across the frontier. The story takes place in 1891. Info detail The game sets itself after the saving of John's family and after his eventual execution at the hands of US Government, and so the player plays as his son, Jackson. An infectious outbreak of unknown origin is rumoured amongst the people on the frontier of being caused by Seth Brains stealing the glass eye from Thompson Town, Nigel West Dickens with his miracle toxic tonic, or the Mexicans by bringing the disease over the border from Nuevo Paraíso. Story Sometime in 1891, Jack is in his house with his prostitute Eva Shark and farm helper Alfred Glover. They are all talking about general things, like a book Alfred is reading, however they mention that Brenton hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. Jack however, states that because of the storm, Brenton has probably went to a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Grandpa Marston is then seen loitering outside the house; however, he is undead. Later that night, while Jack and Shark are asleep, Grandpa invades their room and tries to attack them, and Jack fights back, seemingly knocking him out. Jack heads for his shotgun in a nearby shed; however, on his way back, Eva runs out of the house screaming, pursued by Grandpa, who bites her in the neck. Jack shoots Grandpa in the head, ending his suffering and tends to Shark. Glover comes outside and tries to help Eva. However, Eva becomes infected and bites Alfred, infecting him. Meanwhile, Jack runs for his lasso and hogties both of them and Grandpa's corpse, just in case. After giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Jack then goes to Gold Town, where he finds Professor MacDougal, who returned from Yale to document the undead infestation. He claims he has left his bags with Nastas, and heads down the street to grab them. MacDougal is killed by an infected Nastas however, and Jack is forced to clear out Gold Town and look for more survivors. He finds a family on a roof, killing the undead, however they are of no help. Jack finds another group of survivors, who all give him multiple theories they suspect caused the plague, including a "mushroom oil merchant" and a "freak with a glass eye". Jack goes to Bearclaw Cabin, where he meets a hunter who claims to have just shot a Bigfoot, starting "The Birth of the Conservation Movement" mission, which has Jack try to hunt down six Sasquatches. After finding the sixth one however, Jack learns that his hunting has doomed most of the Bigfoots and the sixth one there asks Jack to kill him because his family is already dead and he suffers from a crippling depression because of it. Jack kills the Bigfoot with a shot to the head, ending his misery. Texas Jack decides to follow the "mushroom oil merchant" lead, where he finds Nigel West Dickens in Fort Mercer, trying to sell his elixir as a cure and repellent to the plague. Jack however, forces Nigel to stop selling it, and Nigel complies out of pussifiedness. He hands out a free samples to see if the folk like it. The elixir however, is actually more of a bait to the infected, and the drinker is killed by several undead soon after drinking. Nigel is disappointed and asks Jack to find him five desert sages and five violet snowdrops to see if he can make a better cure. He also gives Jack some of the elixir to use as bait. After Jack finds the flowers, Nigel makes a phosphorus bullet coating with it, and then asks Jack to find him some old parts he needs. After Jack finds the parts, Nigel uses it for a Blunderbuss, telling Jack that it is the ideal weapon for undead killing. He also tells Jack that he is trying to get to Mexico and should be in Red's Grass in a few days. At Red's Grass, Jack finds out that all paths to Mexico are blocked, and that Nigel has no way of getting to Mexico. However, Nigel tells Jack that if he gets a US Army uniform from some deserters, he can sneak on a train manned by the US army that is headed to Mexico. Nigel goes off and Jack doesn't meet him again. But before that, Jack decides to follow the "freak with a glass eye" lead, where he finds Seth in Old Bacchus Cabin, playing poker with an undead Moses Forth. Jackson asks Seth if there's a cure to the plague, and Seth tells him to clear out the graveyards. After Jack clears out three graveyards and goes back to Seth, Seth tells him that the cause of all this has something to do with the Aztecs, and tells him to head down to Mexico if he wants to cure the plague. In MacFarlane's Ranch, Jack meets Boonie MacFarlane, who tasks him with trying to find her father, Drew MacFarlane in the barn, although she tells him he has been in there for more than a day. After entering the barn through a window, Jack kills several of the trapped undead within, keep him free from sin, 'till the Sandman - he comes! Then, Jack finds Drew in the barn, zombified. Jack picks up the Winchester Reptile and is forced to kill Drew, he then goes to Boonie and tells her what happened, who is deeply saddened by the news, but a laughing day for Jack. In Plainview, Jack finds D.S. McKenna, who tells Jack to bring him a spiter, because McKenna desires to make a zombie movie. Once Jack does so however, McKenna sets him and another undead loose. They then both proceed to attack McKenna, who in turn shoots them both down with a rifle and flees the area. In Silver Town, Jack meets Marshal Leg Johnson, and the Mayor asks Jack to find Eli and Jonah, who have been missing for a few hours. Jack finds Eli eating Jonah, and they both attack Jack. Jack then has to kill them both, and tell Johnson the news, claiming that they both died with their bellies full. Johnson also gives John a Sawn-off Shotgun. The next day, Jack finally heads to the US army deserters, he finds them being attacked by the undead, he helped them and earned the uniform. After Jack had the uniform, he headed to the train, where he founded out that the American Army is being lightly hassled by the undead. After Jack helps them clear it out, they head to the border. At the border, the captain tells them all to get off and clear the roadblock. However, they are attacked by undead and the US army retreats, leaving Jack behind to kill the undead. After he has dealt with them, Jack can man the train and smash through the roadblock into Mexico. Mexico In Mexico, Jacky finds that it is actually in worse shape than America, and he heads to Las Hermanas, where he meets Mother Inferior. She tells Jack that other nuns are not as resourceful as her, and that he needs to head inside Las Hermanas and save the town. After doing so, Mother Inferior thanks Jack and he asks her why the plague is happening. She tells Jack that she needs a normal zombie to really find out. After Jacky brings her a normal undead, Mother tells Jack that she suspects evil, and she pours holy vodka on the undead, who is briefly bathed in blue flame, but is not killed. She asks Jackson if he can clear out the Sepulcro graveyard for her, and she gives him the holy water. After he returns, Mother tells him that a woman told her that the cause of all this is because of something Abraham Reys has done. Jack is then tasked with heading to Escalera and finding out what's really causing all this. In Casa Madrugada, Jack meets Landon Ricketts, who is busy ridding the town of the undead. Landon seems to be holding off all the undeads by himself, and he tells Jack that if he can find something that attracts the undead, he can combine it with dynamite and will really kill the undead quick. After Jack brings Landon undead bait and dynamite, Landon combines them and makes Boom Bait, after handing it to Jack, they say farewells and the latter leaves. In Escalera, Jack finds a woman, who tells him that Abraham Reys is up ahead, Jack finds Reys, however, he is undead and is trying to kill another woman. After Jack kills Reys, the woman tells Jack that the cause of all this is because of Reys' lust for invulnerability, which made him steal an ancient Aztec Ayauhtéotl's Mask, and this is why the plague started. They take the green diamond mask to the crypt where Reys found it, and after Jack places the mask back in the altar the woman reveals herself to be Ayauhtéotl, an Aztec goddess. This action causes the undead to be returned to normal, and Jack heads home finally. Zombies Rise Again Upon heading back to Beecher's Hope, Jack finds out that Alfred and Eva are fine, but kills them both anyway out of boredness, claiming he can always get another butler and a prostitute. About two months later, in Escalera, Harlan Forbers is shown stealing the ancient mask, causing all dead, including the deceased John Marston to return as undead. However, the plague presumably ends a few months after it's awakening due to some random bearded, bathless bunch of criminals blowing up and destroying the mask. Characters *Jack Marston *Undead John *Eva Shark *Alfred Glover *Harold MacDougal *Seth Brains *Nigel West Dickens *Mother Inferior *Sasquatch Hunter *Boonie MacFarlane *Leg Johnson *Herbert Moon *American Army Captain *Millicent Waterbury *Penny Cummings *Winona Lesster *Grove Booner *Silask Gaskell *Chu Fook *Orison Patt *Ralph *Adrienne Lachance *Porfiro Gutierrez *Ramon Alvares *Lydia Morales *Rafael Carillo *Santiago Valenzuela *Merche Coronado *D.S. McKenna *Landon Ricketts *Undead *Undead animals *Mummies *Abraham Reys *Vincente de Santa *Alma Horlick *Peter Turner *Jimmy Saint *Mordecai Robbard *Nastas *Grandpa Marston *Ayauhtéotl *Drew MacFarlane *Eli *Jonah *American Army Commander *American Army *Zombie Boy *Magic Jackson *Viper Craven *Isamel Raimi *Mary Lou *Francine *Moses Forth *Paco Romero Category:Games Category:Real Ideas Category:RDR Category:! Category:Scary!